


Танец огненного цветка

by ConVersia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: В этом мире любая женщина, желающая изменить свою жизнь, приходит танцевать на площадь в ритуальный день. Главная героиня - не исключение.





	

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №10 ориджинал

Вчера я отправила всем друзьям сообщение: «Завтра на площади я танцую „Огненный цветок“ в черном круге. »  
Это значит, что сегодня я буду выступать в честь Богини на главной площади — все уже обговорено и пути назад нет. Мне не страшно, но огромное предчувствие ворочается внутри пробуждающимся зверем.

Надеваю черный наряд, в котором струящегося полупрозрачного шелка гораздо больше, чем плотной ткани, ритуальные украшения, подходящие именно для этого танца — медные браслеты и тяжелое плоское ожерелье с эмалью, в уши — сложные каффы с гематитовыми подвесками, на лицо- яркий макияж и тонкие узоры. Огненные когти выдадут в храме, а это единственное, чего не хватает в образе.

Религия Богини возникла совсем недавно, не больше пары сотен лет ей, но краеугольные понятия весьма стабильны. Двенадцать танцев, по числу месяцев, у каждого свои атрибуты и в каждом, помимо жриц, участвуют простые девушки. Раз в год любая может получить силу Богини, протанцевав на площади и завершив ритуал в постели выбранного ей мужчины. Пренебрегать последним ни в коем случае нельзя, иначе Сила обратится против тебя.

Дорога к площади недалека, а встреченные по пути люди улыбаются мне... нет, наверное, будущей-Богине-во-мне, что не одно и то же.  
Сердце колотится, когда я подхожу к помосту перед храмом. Верховная жрица одобрительно кивает, осмотрев меня, мягко улыбается, распознав сцену, изображенную на пластине ожерелья, и подает мне ритуальные огненные когти — титановые кольца с прутьями, на конце которых пока не зажжены фитили. Плавными движениями, не торопясь, надеваю, хотя внутри меня уже кипит пламя, которое позже будет танцевать на кончиках когтей.  
Сегодняшний танец — переход в темную и холодную половину года, разжигание ритуального костра, который будет гореть в храме до мая.  
Для меня это второй танец, первый был больше года назад, еще с бывшим мужчиной. Танцевать с Богиней можно не чаще раза в год. Замужних и прочих парных с площади забирают мужья, для остальных есть выбор, потому что после танца как минимум двое мужчин будут ожидать каждую «младшую жрицу», как ласково зовут нас постоянные любовницы Богини, сегодня облаченные в красное и оранжевое. Мужчины будут просить «младших» пойти с ними если не ради личности женщины, то ради силы, которую каждая из нас унесет с танцевального помоста.

Заканчиваю с когтями и восхожу на платформу, к медной чаше — цветку в центре. Там уже стоят трое таких же, в черном: улыбаемся друг другу, дожидаемся пятую и, симметрично встав вокруг чаши, опускаем в нее когти. Я замечаю, как хмурится лоб самой младшей, догадываюсь, что она вспоминает танец, боясь что-нибудь перепутать, и, следуя ее примеру, прохожу в своей голове по рисунку танца, который тренировала последние несколько месяцев.  
Единственное, что намеренно обхожу вниманием — финальную личную импровизацию, она должна быть неподготовленной, в этом и смысл.  
Звенит гонг, вокруг черного круга выстраивается оранжевый и красный, в центре, в черном, с рогами лунного головного убора, встает Верховная.  
Танец начинается.

Сначала, по мановению руки Верховной, которая, традиционно, владеет волшебством, загорается огонь в чаше. Несколько секунд на то, чтобы убедится, что когти загорелись, поворот к зрителям. Под сложную мелодию флейт, барабанов и скрипок разворачиваются лепестки Огненного Цветка, от черного к красному, огненные тычинки когтей выписывают восьмерки.  
Я встречаюсь с глазами в толпе и удивленно узнаю свое прошлое, хотя его о танце не уведомляла. Впрочем, каждый может посещать площадь беспрепятственно, напоминаю я себе, продолжая серию медленных медитативных движений. Во внешнем круге столь же неспешно колышутся полотна оранжевой и красной ткани, перекинутые друг другу жрицами. Я падаю в красоту ритма и закрываю глаза. Мелодия ускоряет темп, движения становятся резкими и отрывистыми, глаза не открываются, и, наверное, не только у меня: Цветок рожден и дышит, перестанешь слушать изнутри себя — нарушишь гармонию всего рисунка. Впрочем, такого ни разу не случалось. Танец Богини поглощает тебя всю, но отдает несоизмеримо больше. В душе пляшут языки пламени. Ускорение, ускорение, повороты, плавные движения бедрами, резкие — руками.

«Иди ко мне!»- приказывает Богиня — " Иди и помни, я — вода и я же огонь. Будь нежной, как вода, будь страстной, как огонь. Я люблю тебя". Музыка достигает высшей точки скорости и останавливается. С ней же останавливаемся мы, мгновенно, будто дернули за рычаг. В движении теперь только Верховная и можно — и нужно медленно-медленно отойти к краю платформы, чтобы не мешать ей. Еще нужно тихо снять когти. Старшая танцует, перекидывая из руки в руку огненные шарики, в полной тишине. Ни звука на площади, заполненной людьми: ни смешка, ни комментария. Потом оживают барабаны и Верховная дает знак: Ваша очередь.  
Импровизация. Первой почему-то оказывается самая младшая, почти ребенок, нежная и тоненькая. Она танцует подростковую любовь, хрупкость и беззащитность.  
Взметаются рыжие волосы, а если приглядеться, видно, для кого она танцует. Как и заметно, что эти двое уйдут вместе. Она не сбивается ни разу, и, закончив выступление, спускается в толпу. Мальчик берет ее за руку и его взгляд отпугивает иных, осмелившихся сделать хоть шаг к юной Богине. Толпа уважительно расступается и пара проходит по узкому коридору под улыбки и поздравления.

На помосте начинает импровизацию взрослая женщина, объемная, но несущая себя легко и изящно, как крупная кошка. В ее движениях угадывается опыт танцовщицы: возможно, даже Жрицы в прошлом. Замужняя! — понимаю я. Они танцуют реже, скорее всего, она хочет сегодня зачать ребенка, именно для этого ей нужна Сила. Муж угадывается в толпе, звездоглазый, высокий, с серебристыми от седины волосами. Он сильно старше, но все еще влюблен в свою жену. Когда танец заканчивается, он уводит ее — как и положено. (Кстати, не принятое от супруги приглашение посмотреть танец с ее участием, приравнивается к разводу, потому что если ты позволяешь забрать свою женщину другому, то какой же ты муж тогда?)

Следующей выходит женщина моего возраста, лет двадцать пять, не больше. Черноволосая, чернобровая, смуглая и невысокая, она танцует задорно и, кажется, слегка насмехаясь над мужчинами, которые только плотнее собираются у сцены — не протолкнуться. Ох, вот где настоящее пламя, вьется и вертится, переменчивая, лукавая, яркая... Когда, по моим подсчетам, остается треть танца, она внезапно начинает петь, глубоким и низким голосом — не слова, просто звуки. Это не запрещено, но практикуется редко, поэтому встречается дружными ритмичными аплодисментами, которые не останавливаются до конца выступления. Следующая очередь моя и я понятия не имею, кто может быть эффектнее, чем эта черная, которая, будь я чуть менее устойчива к женским чарам, похитила бы и мое сердце. Она спускается вниз и оглядывает толпу, напряженно ожидающую выбора. Потом, закрывая глаза, хватает первого попавшегося, и убегает с ним под руку, оставив остальных в дураках. Вслед несутся разочарованные стоны и смешки над собой в духе:" как же я, олень, не удосужился встать поближе«.

В этот момент я выхожу в центр и краем глаза замечаю человека, которого здесь быть не должно. Чужестранец с синими глазами, иной веры, иной крови, но лежащий мне к сердцу, которое тут же сжимается. Счастье мое! Все-таки пришел, все-таки ответил на призыв! В этот момент сила уже накрывает меня, захлестывает, и опять не остается ничего, кроме нее. Я поворачиваюсь спиной к толпе и начинаю медленно, в ритме начала Танца Цветка, струится змееобразными движениями. Барабаны подстраиваются (как раньше держали бешеный ритм черной и поддерживали девочку-подростка, как вели четкий и стабильный ритм для замужней), помогают акцентировать движения. Тело будто движется само по себе, остается только дать ему проявлять себя. Колышется осенний лес, опадают листья, и я становлюсь ими, плавно кружусь, вздымаю руки и останавливаюсь на высших и низших точках. Это не тонкое изящество, не спокойная уверенность и не яростная энергия. Это что-то новое, и для меня в том числе, но именно за этим я и пришла на помост. Тело изгибается, волосы расплелись и развиваются от движений и ветра. Я вся — поток, глубокая и чистая река, с поворотами и стремнинами, с порогами и затонами... Потом, в один миг, я останавливаюсь, раскинув руки — и внутри как будто разрывается солнце.  
Шаг с помоста я делаю в такой же тишине, как Верховная. Я не вижу лиц вокруг, глаза узнанных теряются, зато я вижу Феникса, одного из священных животных Богини. Фокусируюсь — это рисунок на лбу незнакомого мне парня, смотрящего в упор. «Давно у тебя эта татуировка?» —показываю я на лоб и спрашиваю первое, что приходит в голову. Он удивленно потирает лоб: «Татуировка?». В этот момент я понимаю, что изображения больше нет. «Знак!» —доходит до меня и сомнения отпадают, хотя он и не тот, ради кого, думала, сегодня танцую. Это внезапно. Он же, словно подтверждая свое решение, протягивает мне руку, я берусь за нее и оборачиваюсь. Несколько пар глаз продолжают неотрывно смотреть, я обращаю внимание только на недоуменные зеленые и обреченно-спокойные голубые.  
Оборачиваюсь к избраннику, решительно встряхиваю волосами: «Веди!»  
За спиной раздается тяжелый рокот барабанов и легкий звон украшений последней на сегодня" младшей жрицы".


End file.
